warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Shadow Debt
Operation: Shadow Debt is an event released with . Calling in his favor from The Second Dream, Alad V requests the Tenno's aid in hunting down the Stalker's newly-minted Acolytes. The event started on January 26, 2016 for PC. Mechanics What You'll Need To Do *In order to track down the Acolytes, players will first be tasked in acquiring security data from Grineer and Corpus systems so that Alad V can pinpoint their locations. **The first two missions are Spy missions set on Mercury and Venus respectively. Players must successfully break into at least two data vaults for a successful mission. **The last two missions are Mobile Defense missions set on Earth and Jupiter respectively. They are otherwise identical to regular Mobile Defense missions. *Once all the security data has been collected, the Acolytes will be detected for the community to locate and hunt down. There are six Acolytes in total. **An Acolyte will be located on a given planet and players must locate the mission node where he or she is found. Once the Acolyte's mission node is located, their location is announced in the Operations tab in the Mission selection screen. **To hunt down an Acolyte, players must selected the mission node and explore the map. The Acolyte can spawn in any location of the map, ranging from dead-end rooms to the mission path. The Acolyte will announce his or her presence to the player in a manner similar to the Stalker and will spawn shortly afterward. **Once the Acolyte spawns, players must damage the Acolyte until it leaves, whereupon it drops a mod. **All Acolytes have a global health bar that is reduced by community effort with no given time limit. Once the health bar reaches 0%, the Acolyte is killed. Be warned however; the Acolytes will move to different mission nodes and even planets to evade their hunters, so be vigilant. *Once five Acolytes are defeated, the final Acolyte will spawn. Unlike the previous five, the final acolyte will only last for 3 days. What You Need To Know *This Operation will last until 5 Acolytes have been killed by the community, plus the three days that the 6th will be available. *While it's not required to have encountered any of the first 5 Acolytes before facing the last Acolyte, it is encouraged to hunt them down for Mod collecting and helping out the community goal. The Acolytes StrikerAcolyte.png|link=Angst|'Angst' Agile and ferocious HeavyAcolyte.png|link=Malice|'Malice' Disciplined and accurate RogueAcolyte.png|link=Mania|'Mania' Elusive and deadly AreaCasterAcolyte.png|link=Misery|'Misery' Zealous and patient ControlAcolyte.png|link=Torment|'Torment' Arrogant and calculating DuellistAcolyte.png|link=Violence|'Violence' Fast and vicious Rewards Acolyte Drops Clan Trophies All participating Clans will receive an event trophy for their attempts on the bonus final challenger mission. The following table lays out which Trophy your clan will earn depending on the Sum of all participating Members best Wave. Notes *Each Acolyte will hide on a random mission node. Tenno must fan out and scout all mission nodes in search of the Acolyte. Once an Acolyte is found, all Tenno will be alerted of its presence within the Acolytes tab of the World State Window. **The Acolyte will remain on that node until a set amount of damage (currently 50,000 total) has been dealt to it (cumulative from all Tenno contributing). **Once the Acolyte has taken its beating, it will find a new node to hide in and the Tenno must search for it once again. **Acolytes can be found on any Nightmare Mode and Invasion missions on the node, but not Syndicate Alerts. *On mission nodes where they can be found, the Acolyte is hidden within a random room on the map. Upon entering the room the Acolyte is hidden in, the screen will flicker, similarly to other invaders (Stalker, Zanuka, etc.). **This means that the Acolyte may be hidden in dead end rooms, or conveniently along the main path of the mission. Acolytes can also spawn in the map's starting room. *The Operation-only Spy nodes on Mercury and Venus can reward items not usually found in normal missions, such as Transmutation Cores. Tips *The Acolytes are not immune to Warframe abilities. Use whatever means possible to take them down. Beware, however, that Violence can cancel warframe abilities in the same manner as the Stalker, including Focus abilities. **Crowd Control abilities, such as Rhino's Rhino Stomp or Nova's Molecular Prime can be effective at stopping the Acolyte in its tracks. Using certain augments such as Frost's Chilling Globe will also be able to completely freeze them if it successfully procs. ***Equinox's Rest will not affect Acolytes. **Damaging abilities, such at Banshee's Sonar or Nova's Antimatter Drop can do massive amounts of damage to the Acolyte. ***Note that you can only do a limited amount of damage to the Acolyte within any given mission. **Status Effects will not lock down the Acolytes. Therefore, abilities such as Ember's Accelerant will not stagger the Acolyte (damage will still be increased). Trivia *The date on Alad V's ingame message is January 18th, 2016, which marked the event's intended release goal prior to development delays. *The event was originally developed under the name "Project Sinister". *Although Torment had already been defeated by January 26th, she was officially revived following the changes to Acolyte drops in . This resulted in four Acolytes active simultaneously, and lasted until Angst was defeated on January 28th. **Unlike when Torment was defeated originally, Angst was not succeeded by another Acolyte. This makes her the only Acolyte to not receive a successor during the event. Media Warframe - Operations Shadow Debt Warframe - Operation Shadow Debt Warframe - How to beat Operation Shadow Debt Warframe Event (Shadow Debt) + Awesome New Mods! OPERATION SHADOW DEBT - Acolyte Hunt & Rewards Warframe de:Operation Schatten-Schuld Category:Update 18 Category:Event Category:Stalker